


Stuck With You

by seaquell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaquell/pseuds/seaquell
Summary: In which Bellamy and Clarke hate each other and are forced to quarantine together.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Pandemic

Clarke’s in the middle of baking cookies, when they announce on the news that the world is ending.

Of course, the world isn’t actually ending, it’s just drastically changing the way it is. And of course she has seen it coming for a while. So when the news announcer lets her know that from tomorrow she won’t be attending uni, won’t be going to work and that her social life is pretty much over for a while, she just puts the last chocolate chip cookie rack in the oven and switches the news channel to a music one.

She’s at least thankful that she got home to Arkadia on time before they closed the borders, even if she did have to travel with her roommate Octavia’s annoying brother.

Bellamy and Clarke have a long history of hating each other. She would never have willingly gotten on a four-hour road trip with him, but it was either that or getting on a plane home from uni. And since he was doing the drive back from visiting his sister anyway, it seemed like the better decision compared to getting on a possibly virus-spreading plane.

Clarke’s phone beeps with a text from Octavia. “ _did you see the news?!! you were right. the bastards really did close the borders!!!_ ”

Octavia doesn’t really believe in the whole global pandemic thing. She thinks that everything is just a hoax for the goverment to “get more money” and to seize their power over humans.

Clarke’s mother is a doctor in the heart of the pandemic. Clarke can’t _not_ believe.

Her phone beeps again. “ _clarke i don’t even know when i’m gonna see you again!_ ”

Unlike Octavia, who can’t seperate from their uni town Tondc they moved to four years ago, Clarke chose to spend the lockdown she sensed was coming back at their hometown. She wants to be close her mother, even if they won’t be seeing each other due to safety reasons. And as a med student, if the situation escalates and she needs to volunteer, her help is more needed in this town.

“ _i miss you too. everything is going to be okay. please be careful. i love you so much._ ” She texts back.

Octavia doesn’t respond and Clarke knows she is upset and feels like she has been left behind. She also knows that her roommate’s boyfriend Lincoln realizes the seriousness of the situation and will eventually help her realize why things are going the way that they are.

So Clarke settles by the fireplace in her house with a cup of tea and a plate of cookies.

If there’s one thing that keeps her busy and relaxed at the same time it’s baking.

She’s going to be doing a lot if it in the next few months.

☾☾☾

Her mother is living in the hospital at this point so all that Clarke has is herself.

Between online classes and cleaning up the house she hasn’t been in since last summer, she keeps busy. She gets a lot of texts and video calls from her co-worker Raven from the restaurant she works at back in Tondc.

Raven is a very active and outgoing person, who can’t just sit at home and do nothing. Clarke blatanly tells her she doesn’t have a choice but to do just that. Raven tells her she’s stupid and hangs up the phone. She calls her again 20 minutes later and asks Clarke to play online games together.

Really, Clarke feels like she’s handling everything so well. She’s using up her time wisely, she doesn’t feel bored, she had her groceries ordered online and taken care of for the next at least 3 weeks and she hasn’t interacted with anyone since coming back to Arkadia.

She feels okay. She feels responsible.

☾☾☾

On the sixth day of being back in Arkadia, she wakes up around 5 in the morning. At first Clarke doesn’t understand what exacty is the reason for her awakanening so early. Then she realizes she’s shivering. She brings a hand up to her forehead. She’s burning up.

Adrenaline starts pumping so fast in her blood that she literally jumps up from her bed and runs to her bathroom. With shaking hands she opens the drawer to get out the thermometer.

102F, it tells her after she measures it. She splashes water on her face and gets herself under control.

“Okay, Clarke...” She tells herself. “Let’s just pretend it’s the flu. It might be the flu.”

She takes a pill to get her temperature down and gets back in her bed. She doesn’t really mean to, but she falls back asleep and then wakes up around 12 at noon with aching limbs and a horrible headache.

Groaning, she dials her mom’s number. Of course, it goes straight to voicemail.

She feels like crying. She thought she knew what to do, but she feels helpless.

Hours go by, as she lays in the bed, willing the pain away. It’s getting dark outside when her phone vibrates with a text from Octavia “ _we’re watching friends. i wish you were here, you stupid._ ”

She really is stupid, she thinks. She dials Octavia.

“Clarke,” Octavia yells as a greeting. “I miss-“

“Octavia, listen to me. I don’t feel good.” She doesn’t sound very good either. “You have to get tested. You, Lincoln, Maya...”

“What? No...”

“I’m serious. I think I’m infected. Please, you were the last people I had contact with. I haven’t left the house since I came back. If I have it, you have it too. I can’t... I can’t lose you.” The fever shakes Clarke’s body, making her voice shake.

“Oh my god. What about you, Clarke? Who’s going to take care of you?” Octavia yells over the phone. Clarke can hear Lincoln say something in the background.

“I’m a doctor. I’ll take care of myself.” Clarke bites her teeth, swallowing. “Now... will you call your brother or should I?”


	2. State Of Emergency

Bellamy’s not answering his phone.  
  
That’s what Octavia tells Clarke the following morning.  
  
Clarke can barely keep her eyes open, but reminds the girl once again to get tested and self-isolate.  
  
“I will, just because you won’t leave me alone if I don’t,” Octavia says. “But I still think it might just be the flu. There’s no one else you’ve had contact with here experiencing symptoms.”  
  
“Octavia, I just don’t want you to have to feel like I do right now. Please,” Clarke begs, her voice low because it hurts her ribcage to talk. Or breathe.  
  
Clarke’s mom finally calls her back around noon, waking her up. Clarke explains her symptoms over the phone and Abby sighs.  
  
“At this point, we don’t have enough information about this virus do differentiate it from the usual flu. I’ll schedule you for tomorrow at 8 am.”

Abby gives her advice on what medication to take and what not to take. Clarke thanks her and they say goodbye, as Abby’s 10-minute lunch break is over and they’re calling her back to accept a new patient.

  
☾☾☾

  
Clarke manages to get her temperature slightly down and is even able to stand up for long enough to take a shower. It does nothing to sooth the pain in her entire body. She collapses on the couch in the living room, when her phone lights up with Octavia’s call.  
  
“Hey,” Clarke whispers.  
  
“Hey, Clarke. Feeling any better yet?” Octavia says softly.  
“Slightly. I took this medicine from my mom’s room and it kind of helped. She scheduled me for a test tomorrow.”  
  
“Is there a way to make it two tests? My brother is sick too.”

  
☾☾☾

  
They agree that Bellamy is going to pick Clarke up from her house because he’s experiencing lighter symptoms compared to her and is able to drive his car without passing out.  
  
She climbs into his jeep, huddled in her coat and a knit scarf. She’s also wearing a mask.  
  
“You do realize that if you have it, I have it too so your little mask is pointless,” is the first thing he says to her as they take off.  
  
“Well, what if I have it and you don’t? No matter how many times I’ve said it, I don’t actually want to fucking kill you,” Clarke says, aggravated.  
  
“I always knew you had a soft spot for me, Griffin.” She rolls her eyes at his words, but she can recognize now from his hoarse voice that he is sick.  
  
“Are we going to get coffee or do we just go straight to the hospital?” Bellamy asks her.  
  
“Coffee? Are you seriously asking me this?” Clarke looks at him incredulously. “Please tell me you haven’t actually been going around getting coffee and shit, hanging around with people this past week.”  
  
“Relax, princess, I’m messing with you. I’ve been staying at home like the important guys said. Even Murphy’s been crashing elsewhere, so I haven’t seen him.”  
  
“Good,” is all Clarke says. She’s glad they both haven’t allowed for this disease to spread over Arkadia too.  
  
“I guess we’re going to find out soon whether or not we’re destined to die together,” Bellamy says. “I can’t believe I caught the deadliest, nastiest virus the world has seen in a long time from Clarke Griffin.”  
  
“Woah!” Clarke exclaims, laughing from the shock of his statement, hand on her ribcage as she does so. “And how do you know I didn’t catch it from you, Blake?”

  
“I guess we’ll never know,” Bellamy says with a smirk. “But I will always assume it came from you.”  
  
“Of course you will.”

  
☾☾☾

  
They get tested in less than 5 minutes each, the procedure easier and faster than either of them imagined. Clarke doesn’t see her mother anywhere like she had stupidly thought she would and when she asks, the nurse just looks at her with a blank face and tells her this is not the time for family meet-ups.  
  
Clarke apologizes, because she understands the struggle the medics face every day, and assuming they would let her see her mother was a moment of weakness.

They leave the hospital and start walking towards the jeep. Clarke actually takes off her mask, breathing in some fresh air.

“That must be difficult,” Bellamy says suddenly with a thoughtfull expression on his face.

“What?” Clarke asks.

“Not being able to see your mom. Realizing the danger she’s facing every moment. I don’t know if I could live like that, knowing someone I love is in that situation.”

“It is difficult. But it makes me love and respect her even more.”

Bellamy just hums in response and they get in the jeep.

“That was easy,” Clarke says. “The harder part will be getting the results.” The nurse told them it would take a few days.

“To be honest with you Clarke, the hardest part for me would be getting Octavia’s results. I don’t really care for me or for anybody else.”

She looks at him and their eyes meet. “I feel the same way.”

They’re silent during the drive back to Clarke’s home. It takes Bellamy a good minute or two to find a radio station that’s not reporting on the virus and is actually playing music.

“Thank you for picking me up. I would’ve had a hard time driving,” Clarke says when they reach her house. She’s not sure she would even be able to start up her Ford, given that she keeps it in Arkadia and she hasn’t driven it in months.

“No problem,” Bellamy responds, stiffling a couch with his fist. “Thanks for getting me a test so quickly. Now go get some rest.”

“You too,” she says, climbing out of his car. “Bye.”

He waves at her and drives off.

Well, that was probably the nicest interaction she’s had with Bellamy Blake.

  
☾☾☾

  
Two days later, Octavia, Lincoln and almost all of Clarke’s Tondc friends get tested too.

The idea comes to Octavia that same night. Clarke complains that she’s running out of meds, hasn’t been able to make herself anything real to eat since she’s been sick and has been somewhat on a cookie diet, which is doing nothing to boost her immune system.

They’re on a video chat in Messenger and Octavia’s twirling a piece of hair in her finger and that’s never good. “Okay, so I have this idea and you might hate it, but you have to hear me out.”

“We travel back in time, this virus never happens and we never get separated?”

“I wish, blondie. I wish everything was normal, but it’s not... My best friend and my brother are both sick and there’s nobody to take care of them.”

There’s something in Octavia’s tone that Clarke doesn’t like.

“If there wasn’t patrol on every fucking border, you both know I would be with you in a second,” the brunette continues. “Since that’s not happening and you can’t get up from bed on your own, and Murphy is homeless...”

“You’re suggesting Murphy moves in with me and takes care of me?”

“No, why the fuck would I suggest that? I’m suggesting Bellamy moves in with you!” Octavia exclaims.

“Hm... still don’t see the point,” Clarke says with a shake of her head.

“You’re both sick. That way Murphy can safely live in his own home again. And you’ll be able to get better faster because Bellamy will help you out. It’s a great idea.” She says it so confidently, Clarke’s almost expecting to see her clap herself on the back.

“I don’t know... have you mentioned it to him?”

“Um...” Octavia trails off, looking at the ceiling. “Not really, but he can’t deny me anything. And when I tell him to take care of my best friend, he will do just that.”

“Whatever you say, O. I just want to remind you he doesn’t like me very much.”

“This is a state of emergency,” Octavia reminds her, crossing her arms. “We’re all forced to do things we don’t like very much.”


End file.
